Perversión de ébano
by Dr0w
Summary: Blaise soltó un gemido aterrador. Era más que un gemido, era un grito de guerra. El mundo le pertenecía y esas dos chicas eran sólo el principio. Porque él era Blaise Zabini.


**¡Buenas! he escrito esto a petición de ****albaa****, a quien se la dedico y bla bla bla, espero que sacie su insaciable sed de perversión... Al menos durante cinco minutos :D**

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por el peloteo que nunca está de más juju. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual, trio y bastante explicito.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**PERVERSIÓN DE ÉBANO**

Una gota de sudor descendía por la oscura nuca de Blaise mientras recorría el pasillo del Hogwarts express. Estaba nervioso, pero era natural dada la naturaleza de sus intenciones.

A Zabini nunca le había faltado de nada. Una posición social encomiable y una cantidad insultante de oro en sus bóvedas habían sido suficientes para saciar sus deseos más profundos. Hasta ahora...

No, a Blaise ya no le bastaba el simple cariño que proporciona una dama encandilada, ni la indiferente profesionalidad de una prostituta. Lo había conocido todo a muy temprana edad y ahora anhelaba más... Quería conocer la verdadera pasión, la entrega a toda costa, la mismísima locura saciándose de él y sólo podía lograrlo de un modo... Magia. Pero no bastaba con una simple poción de lujuria. Él quería la absoluta y pura ausencia de inhibiciones, y para ello había invertido una enorme parte de su fortuna en conseguir la pócima perfecta. Se tomó el honor de bautizarla él mismo como "La prohibida", probablemente por la excitación que le provocaba la inmoralidad del acto que estaba a punto de cometer.

Con su arma secreta en mano, se detuvo ante uno de los compartimentos y observó su interior. Sonrió, pronunció unas palabras y los cristales se oscurecieron. Entonces entró, bloqueó la puerta y se volteó. Sus ojos brillaron con lascivia al tiempo que abría el frasco. Lo dejó caer y rodó por el suelo hasta ir a tocar los zapatos de una chica... Ella. Ellas.

Blaise observó a detenidamente a las chicas. La expresión de estas había cambiado en una fracción de segundo.

Ya no mostraban sorpresa o incertidumbre. Había algo perturbador en sus sonrisas, ese preciso instante entre la culpa y la excitación, cuando la vergüenza empieza a ahogarse en el mar de lo inmoral y no tienes intención alguna de rescatarla.

La mirada del joven recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione desde abajo. Contemplo sus piernas, cruzadas y desgraciadamente medio cubiertas por una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras Ginny miraba desde el asiento de delante, expectante, como una flor perversa esperando el momento para abrirse y mostrarle al mundo quien era en realidad.

Blaise colocó una mano en la rodilla descubierta de Hermione, que no lo perdía de vista. Estaba ardiendo. Parecía que su sangre recorriera su cuerpo de forma frenética, pero ella se mostraba en calma, cómo un súcubo a la que nada pudiera sorprender.

El chico empezó a mover su mano, primero hacia abajo, estudiando cada centímetro de su piel hasta los tobillos. Luego, hacia arriba, pasando de largo la rodilla y deslizándose por debajo de su falda hacia el muslo, donde hizo una parada para agarrarlo suavemente mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de ella, cómo un juez que decide el destino del condenado.

Entonces se inclinó. Hizo coincidir su movimiento con su mano, que ejerció presión entre las piernas de Hermione mientras su boca se cerraba entorno al cuello de esta. Era más que un mordisco. Más que un gesto. Era un mensaje. "Tú cuerpo me pertenece".

Ella lo entendió, lo aceptó... lo deseó. Su gemido se originó en su garganta, pero salió de su alma.

Ginny mantenía la misma actitud que Hermione pero no parecía satisfecha con su papel hasta ahora. Empezó a desvestirse. Blaise la miró mientras masajeaba las braguitas aún puestas de Hermione, dibujando círculos y ejerciendo presiones aleatorias en ellas.

Su pálida piel contrastaba con el azul marino del asiento, haciéndola más visible, más deseable, como la luna llena en un cielo sin estrellas. Sus senos, blancos y firmes quedaron expuestos ante la mirada depredadora de Blaise, que se había encargado de deslizar las bragas de Hermione solamente hasta las rodillas. Eso le gustaba, la hacía parecer más inmoral y deseable al mismo tiempo.

Pronunció unas palabras y la falda de Hermione se extinguió como una mecha prendida, dejándola expuesta ante el mundo. Un mundo correcto, moral y lleno de aburridas normas al que ella ya no pertenecía.

La agarró delicadamente por la nuca, sonrió y guio su cuerpo entero con firmeza haciéndola levantar para después arrodillarla en frente de Ginny, que aguardaba sentada con una expresión de complicidad y las piernas ligeramente separadas en un lascivo ángulo provocativo.

Zabini hizo inclinar a Hermione obligándola a posar sus labios entre las piernas de Ginny, que no esperó para agarrarle el pelo cómo un halcón agarra a su presa. Al mismo tiempo Blaise tiró de sus piernas obligándola a apoyar sus manos y rodillas en el suelo.

Eso pareció volver loca a Hermione, que se vio de reojo en el reflejo de la ventana. Era una diosa traída desde las entrañas de la lujuria. Su mente fue más allá de lo sexual y se abandonó a la locura. Su lengua, que pareció haber cobrado vida propia empezó a recorrer la vagina de su amiga, primero de forma sutil cómo un depredador saboreando a su presa antes de comérsela, y luego de forma salvaje alternando entre su clítoris y saboreando la entrada de la tierra prometida.

Pasaron pocos instantes antes de notar una cálida presión entre sus nalgas. El joven se hallaba arrodillado tras ella con su falo en mano, tanteando con él cada entrada de Hermione, de arriba a abajo y ejerciendo ligeras presiones cómo anunciando la llegada de su amo.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a pensar, y recibió sin más el miembro de Blaise en su interior cómo un ariete de depravación. Cómo un volcán activo esperando el momento oportuno para erupcionar. Una y otra vez, el cuerpo de Granger se estremecía al recibir las acometidas de su nuevo dios de ébano, mientras se desahogaba con la boca en las partes de Ginevra.

Aún no satisfecho, el pulgar derecho del noble de Slytherin fue a tantear la entrada trasera de Hermione para finalmente y después de un largo rato acabar introduciéndolo en él y usando esa mano para mover el cuerpo de la chica a su voluntad.

El tiempo parecía avanzar y retroceder sin sentido en una espiral de placer para los tres, pero Blaise sabía que tenía un tiempo limitado. Sacó su pene del interior de Hermione y se puso en pie. Entonces la agarró de nuevo por el cuello y la hizo a un lado.

Agarró a Ginny por los tobillos y tiro de ella arrastrando su trasero hasta el suelo y dejando su nuca apoyada en el asiento, de modo que quedase mirando hacia el techo. Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se subió al asiento y colocó sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Gin, para más tarde dejar caer su cuerpo encima de la cara de esta, de espaldas a Blaise.

Por su parte, Zabini agarró a Ginny desde detrás de sus rodillas y empujo sus piernas hacia ella misma de forma que su vagina quedase totalmente expuesta ante él. Entonces abalanzó su cadera sobre ella sin aviso y la embistió sin suavidad alguna, logrando un agudo gemido que quedó ahogado entre las piernas de Hermione, que se contorsionaba y cabalgaba sobre la boca de Gin en una demostración de sexualidad y locura.

Gin se agarró sus propias piernas para que Blaise pudiera arremeter contra ella mientras sujetaba y jugaba con sus senos sin ningún tipo de control. Se curvó ante ella para poder cerrar la boca alrededor de su seno derecho sin parar de bombear.

Los embates del joven de piel oscura incrementaban su intensidad y ritmo a medida que pasaban el tiempo, y cuando los tres parecían haber llegado a su límite, él explotó en un mar de fluidos que encontraron refugio en lo más profundo de Ginevra.

Blaise soltó un gemido aterrador. Era más que un gemido, era un grito de guerra. El mundo le pertenecía y esas dos chicas eran sólo el principio.

Porque él era Blaise Zabini.


End file.
